


I Never Could’ve Guessed Things Could Turn Out Like This

by Delcea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry with memory loss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, lovelorn Eggsy, stupid idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcea/pseuds/Delcea
Summary: Eggsy is given the mission of secret guardian for the one and only Harry Hart, as he recovers in his countryside family home from memory loss. Eggsy has put a damper on his feelings for Harry, but their new circumstances allow for some startlingly honest discoveries for the pair.





	1. Lovelorn Fool meets Romantic Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> Finally feel like I’m focusing on plot instead of mushy pairing feelings, so I’m posting this shit before I can be a wimp about it. Leave comments and critiques, I can’t stress enough how much it means to me. And hopefully, enjoy.

“Harry’s awake-“ 

Eggsy jumped up from his desk chair.

“-but there’s a bit of a complication.” Merlin finished carefully, holding his hands out towards Eggsy in an effort to calm him.

“Get on with it then.” 

“He’s lost his memory. How far back he remembers we haven’t determined, but it’s been decided we will send him back to his family home, in hopes of him having a more comfortable recovery.” 

Eggsy held himself up by his hands on the desk, faltering. “Will he regain his memories?”

“That’s something I came in here to talk to you about. The short answer is we don’t know for certain, but our medical faculty has requested we pick a fellow agent to escort him and be with him on his unexpected vacation. I would like that agent to be you, Eggsy.” 

“Why me?” Eggsy wanted more than anything to be by Harry’s side, but surely there were others closer to Harry and more qualified for the task. 

“I would go myself if I didn’t play such a large part in the rebuilding of Kingsman. There are many things for the team and I to discuss, changes to be made. I trust you, Eggsy, I trust that you will protect him and be patient with him, as he has done for you through your training.” 

Eggsy’s chest felt tight at Merlin’s candor. Merlin trusted him. Merlin trusted Eggsy Unwin with the care of Harry. 

Eggsy was not going to let him down. 

—

“Hello deary.” A charming old woman greeted Eggsy as he walked into a quaint bed and breakfast. From her demeanor Eggsy assumed she owned the place, with a grin genuine enough to warm the hearts of many a stubborn passerby. 

Delicate paintings of roses and poppies decorated the green wallpaper of the lobby, and the atmosphere made Eggsy feel oddly calm. Being on edge came with being a Kingsman and having the feeling melt out of him was a hair on the side of alarming. 

“Yeah, hello. I’m Eggsy, er, Gary Unwin. I have a room reserved I think?” He’d opted for a set of sweats and an oversized hoodie on the trip up. Merlin had told him his “Mission” here wouldn’t require much, simply that he remain under the radar and overall unassuming. 

“Don’t do anything to capture unwanted attention, you know the drill. Boring is better.” Merlin had said.

“I can see you really stuck to that line of thought when creating your cover for your Secret Spy Agency.” 

Merlin’s sour expression had been well worth it. 

“Room 6, just up the stairs and to the right. Tod can assist you with any luggage if you need?” The woman gestured to a lanky young boy, perhaps 12, sat in the corner of the room with a book in his hands. Tod looked up wearily at Eggsy, a stranger no doubt here to ruin his reading time with annoying customer requests. 

“It’s quite alright, thank you.” 

Tod visibly relaxed and looked back down to his book. 

After Eggsy had situated himself and his belongings in the frankly adorable furnishings of his room, he headed out into the rainy outdoors to the home Harry was currently staying. 

“Where are you traipsing off to in such a hurry?” Lovely Bed and Breakfast Lady asked, as he hopped down the stairs two at a time. 

“An old friend, quite excited to see him again.” 

“Oh, that’s quite adorable. I’ll let you be on your way but I wanted to let you know we’re having a bake sale tomorrow morning for charity, if that at all interests you. Bring your friend too, that might be nice. Is he single?” 

“That does sound nice although I’m not so sure he’d be up for it. I’ll ask him.” 

Eggsy waltzed out the door with a wave.

It was Harry’s family home, although Harry’s parents had died a few years before and hadn’t lived in the place for years. Merlin said it was quite lucky it hadn’t been purchased, as it offered a familiar place for Harry to rest. 

“Introduce yourself as a friendly neighbor and work from there, we don’t want to scare him. He has nurses with him everyday to help with any medical needs. Be yourself and be genuine.” Merlin had suggested in his long speech of What Eggsy Needs to Do in Order to Not Fuck This Up.

“Seems a bit risky though, he’ll get his memory back and be miffed I was lying.” 

“I think this method will be for the better.” 

Eggsy hadn’t argued but he was definitely unsure of himself. 

Eggsy knocked on the door, hoping it sounded normal. God, what the hell was he on about, what the fuck was a normal knock? He was overthinking this.

The door opened only moments later, with Harry’s lovely face greeting him with an unsure look. “Hello, who are you?” 

Eggsy grinned wide, no acting necessary. He was so fucking happy to see Harry again, regardless of the odd circumstances. “I’m Gary, Gary Unwin. But I prefer Eggsy.” 

Harry didn’t respond, and looked Eggsy over like he was judging whether he needed to slam the door and lock it ASAP. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah uh, bit cliche actually. I need some ingredients for cookies.” Eggsy tilted his head towards his feet with a sheepish smile. “The lovely lady down the road at the B&B had mentioned she needed some desserts for a charity bake off tomorrow morning?”

“Is that a question?” Harry looked amused, his eyebrows inching higher up on his hairline. 

“No, I mean, my memory can be a bit shit is all.” Eggsy slid his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his legs nervously. God he felt like a fucking child waiting for approval or some shit. 

“Come on in then, I’m sure I can help you.” Harry opened the door and stepped aside for Eggsy to enter, and Eggsy glanced around the home with shameless interest. 

The walls were a golden mustardy hue, which had seemed to age well with the current color trends. The carpet on the other hand was a lavender purple, and Eggsy found the two colors side by side were surprisingly off putting. 

“Yikes, some crazy colors you got going on on here.” 

“I haven’t had the time to redecorate.” 

“You just move in?” 

Eggsy walked into Harry’s kitchen, which was a warm and inoffensive shade of tan. Harry walked in behind him and stepped over to some of the shelves to sort out some basic baking ingredients. 

“I’m here for recovery, this is my childhood home.” 

“Recovery from what?” 

“A gentleman doesn’t pry.” 

Eggsy’s smile hadn’t left him the moment Harry had opened the door, but this particular comment from Harry had Eggsy’s smile widening. It was comforting to see slices of the Harry Eggsy knew so well again. 

“I ain’t no gentleman.” Eggsy suppressed the urge to wink, as he knew it could be largely misconstrued. 

Eggsy honest to God loved Harry. Full on in love spend the rest of my life with, marry and bring over to family functions kind of shit. But he knew full well Harry hadn’t been interested before, and he had no reason to be.

Eggsy knew he was a talented Kingsman, but he wasn’t up to par with the types of people Harry could really stand beside and name his equal. Eggsy came from a rough background he would never be ashamed of, and as warm-hearted, patient and kind Harry was, he was still posh, and viewed the world in an entirely different way. They were just too different, and Eggsy had accepted that. 

That didn’t stop him from being a lovelorn fool, however. 

“I’m not so sure, I see a young man with potential.” 

Eggsy gaped. Buggering fuck this type of dejavu was jarring and Eggsy was quick to change the subject. 

“Anyways, those ingredients then?” Eggsy’s voice had pitched itself up a tad from his surprise and Harry definitely noticed, but didn’t comment. 

Harry gathered a bag together of items alongside a Family Cookie Recipe that was “sure to impress.” 

“They’re just old ladies having a bit of fun, helping out from the kindness of their hearts, I’d hardly say they’ll care.” 

“You might be surprised how competitive those women can get over their baked goods. Although, you’re right in a sense that a handsome young man joining them at their event will far outweigh whether the cookies taste good or not.” 

Eggsy carried his bag of goodies to his chest, and walked towards Harry’s front door. “Yeah well, lets hope your family recipe is Idiot Proof because I haven’t baked anything successfully in my life.”


	2. Lovelorn Fool meets Adorable Elderly Charity Bake Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next morning and Eggsy’s at the Charity bake sale. Harry unexpectedly joins in on the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone giving kudos and just, taking the time to read this fic. It means a lot to me. I hope you’re having a good time and that the story doesn’t disappoint. I’m trying my best!

Eggsy helped Meredith, the lovely B&B lady, with setting up tables and decorations the next morning for the event. He’d even suggested which colors may go well together, having picked up a few color combining techniques working undercover in a tailor shop. Not exactly the same caliber of thing, but it was enjoyable to watch Meredith’s face come to life with his participation. 

“You’re not a very standard young man, Eggsy, and I do mean that as a compliment.” She’d teased when he’d started fussing with some of the flower arrangements. “You even brought a mountaint of cookies, and by be look of them alone color me impressed.” 

“Harry had a hand in it.” 

“Your friend?”

“Yeah. Asked him if he could help me out with some ingredients and stuff.” 

“Will he be coming today?” 

“Don’t think so.” 

Meredith tsk’d in disappointment. “That’s too bad, I’d love to meet him.” 

Many of the nearby residents began arriving around 9am, and Meredith busied herself with the raffle and keeping everyone in line. “Only one cookie from each tray Mr. Williams! I swear you’ll be the death of me.” 

Eggsy couldn’t help but snicker at some of the bizarre interactions that occurred throughout the morning. 

Everyone was bustling about, tasting cookies, trading opinions. It was like watching another world unfold paired with outdated etiquette. It was endearing, charming, but Eggsy wasn’t entirely comfortable in it. He liked these people but they occupied an entirely different mindset. Their set of rules and interactions for each other felt stilted to Eggsy, and he knew it was their generation of bottling up the tough things and keeping up appearances. 

He also supposed he was being largely on the side of hypocritical, as his generation wasn’t so different. There was just more free thinking on sex and such. People still lied, people still thought expensive possessions would provide them with happiness and popularity. 

Then Eggsy spotted Harry, looming outside the short picket fence of the front yard, and his mind stopped its spiral of thought. God he looked so lovely, pale yellow cardigan over a strikingly white dress shirt. Harry was the epitome of grace in the way he held himself, and that hadn’t changed. “Oi! Harry come on in then.” 

Harry startled, and looked towards Eggsy. His stance aired on the side of defensive and Eggsy felt bad, he’d already lost track of his goal here. He was probably acting too friendly. It was so easy to forget Harry didn’t know him. 

Eggsy walked over to the gate, Harry still stood behind it looking lost. 

“Glad you decided to join us.” 

Harry looked unconvinced. “Why?” 

“Why the hell not? You’re a bloody good guy offering baking tips to a helpless young oaf like myself.”

Harry’s face melted into an easy smile. “Had to come and taste the recreation of the famous family recipe, see if your skills are as horrendous as you suggested yesterday.” 

“Mate, I think I fucking nailed it if I’m honest.” 

Eggsy opened the gate. “Come on in then, Meredith has been chattering on about how she wants to meet the man who provided me with such a fantastic cookie recipe.” 

Harry walked in and they fell into a slow pace side by side. “Gary-“ 

“Eggsy.” 

Harry huffed, embarrassed. “Right, Eggsy. Sorry.” 

Eggsy shook his head. “Don’t stress it.” 

“Rather odd place for a young man to spend his Saturday.” 

“I think the classic saying is, “don’t judge a book by its cover.”” 

Harry flushed. “Right you are.” 

“So, Mrs. Danvers lemon squares are definitely my favorite.” Eggsy pointed out the almost empty tray along one of many colorful tables. “You oughta try one before they’re gone.” 

“Not too fond of lemon.” 

“Shut up, now that’s criminal. Not even lemon in a warm cup of tea or some shit?” 

“Should I find that offensive?” Harry teased. 

They found themselves among the crowd, and Meredith was quick to find them. 

“Eggsy deary!” She careened her way through the crowd in a rush, “is this the famous baking mentor you’d said wouldn’t be showing up today?” 

Eggsy’s felt suddenly embarrassed. He had definitely mentioned Harry too much. He hoped he could write it off as an old ladies fixation on dreams of late love. “Yeah, um, Harry, meet Meredith.” 

Harry kissed Meredith’s hand and she giggled delightedly. “Have you tried anything yet?” 

Harry was still very well spoken and smooth in his interactions, and Eggsy felt small. Perhaps Harry was happier like this. Surely it was less stressful to have such dampening and violent memories taken from you, it had to be better. And he was still so very much himself, what had taking Kingsman away done? Only good things, it seemed. 

Eggsy shook himself from the thought as Harry tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. “Eggsy had mentioned the lemon squares were particularly splendid.” 

Meredith nodded rigorously. “Maryanne is ever so talented, her bakes always shine at our afternoon teas.” 

Harry and Eggsy found themselves wandering around the small house, and Eggsy couldn’t have felt more at home. Harry’s presence had a homelike effect. 

 

“So, Eggsy, I’d been meaning to ask why you came over to my house to ask for ingredients, when there’s a perfectly good market down the road that could have surely had everything you would’ve needed?” 

Eggsy stopped in his tracks. Jesus fuck, what a lousy fucking spy he was when his brain was all up and up with the thought of seeing Harry again.

Eggsy rubbed his neck self consciously. “To be honest with you, it’s a bit silly.” 

“I’m all ears.” 

“We had better sit down for it yeah?” Eggsy attempted to joke, and Harry smirked as he guided them over to a brightly colored swing set. 

Eggsy laughed. “Damn, this place really does come along with all the cliche necessities.” 

Harry had already started arranging himself onto one of the seats, moving pillows about and situating himself. 

“Yes well, that does seem to be the theme.” 

Eggsy looked down at the toes of his trainers. “Right.” 

They sat next to each other for a bit, neither speaking. 

Eggsy took a deep breath.

“My mum, she’s always dreamed of coming to a place like this. Fresh air, cascading hills, the works. Small town, nice neighbors. She always told me if I ever got a chance to experience somewhere so pure, so off the map, that I shouldn’t leave without really mingling with people.” 

“You could’ve mingled just as well with the employees at the market.” 

“Yeah well, they’re a bit farther away than you, Mr. Conveniently Two Doors Down.” 

Harry huffed a laugh and brushed a piece of his hair back with his hand. It was a bit odd for Eggsy to see Harry without his consistent, elegant suit attire. Eggsy couldn’t complain. He thought Harry looked just as beautiful and relaxed in warm colored jumpers, while forgoing his hair gel. 

Eggsy held up his hands in surrender. “You look like you’re about to say some shit like Meredith did this morning.” 

“And what did she say this morning?”

“You’re not standard, Eggsy, and I do mean that as a compliment.” Eggsy relayed in a fond mocking tone of the woman’s voice. 

“I couldn’t agree with her more.” 

Eggsy looked down at his hands in his lap. He wished Harry wasn’t able to affect him this easily, but it wasn’t something he could control. Harry made him feel like he wasn’t just a speck of dust in the universe, and that he was deserving of a lot more than he would ever really believe. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the cookies.” Harry’s voice snapped Eggsy out of his thoughts. “

Right, of course. Come on.” 

They shuffled their way over to the excessive amount of colorfully tablecloth draped tables again, and the equally excessive spread of desserts laying atop them. 

“Eggsy, we’re just about to judge the winners.” Meredith screeched excitedly, grabbing onto Eggsy’s arm and dragging him over to the front of the tent. “

“Winners?!” 

“Yes of course, and you’re in the running’s. Top ten! And you could win a bundle of flowers if you manage 1st, 2nd or 3rd.” Meredith looked as though this was the single most exciting thing that happened to her all year. Eggsy hoped that wasn’t the case, and that the woman simply got significant enjoyment out of the little things in life. 

Meredith shoved him onto the lackluster and old stage alongside the other nominees. Eggsy peered over to see every other contestant was a woman over her 60s, and he was flattered. These woman had miles more experience than him, and he hardly thought he deserved this type of treatment. They’d probably added extra points on just for his age. 

“3rd place goes to, Carla Lamdon!” Meredith yelled, without taking even a second to introduce everyone on stage. Eggsy struggled to hold back his amusement. His eyes dragged over the crowd and caught Harry’s, who was suffering a similar fate, his face contorted with the strain of holding in a laugh. 

Meredith sprinted over to Carla with a small bouquet, and deposited it into the woman’s arms. They posed for a picture and Meredith was back at the mic. “Second place-“ Meredith’s eyes visibly brightened as she read the card, -Eggsy!” 

She shuffled over to him with a slightly larger bouquet and deposited a polite kiss on his cheek alongside it. “Well deserved! I’m so happy you decided to come here today!” 

Eggsy smiled back kindly. “Me too.” And he meant it. 

After the excitement died down over the announcements, Eggsy made his way back over to Harry, who was sat in the near back of the tent fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. Eggsy practically shoved the bouquet in Harry’s face, and immediately pulled his hand back in alarm. Harry jerked away, having not been paying attention. 

“Shit sorry!” Eggsy cringed. 

“Don’t stress it.” Harry replied. 

Eggsy felt his insides turn to mush. 

“Still sorry. Anyways, thought you should have these, since you were the soul sponsor of my surprise success today.” 

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he looked at Eggsy, and he took the flowers without argument. 

If there had been any doubt, (and there wasn’t), that Eggsy was in love with Harry, this day marked the final nail in his metaphorical coffin of unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! And again, please leave comments, critiques, suggestions, compliments, or hate. It’s all welcome! You taking time out of your day to let me know what you think, means something regardless of the context ;)
> 
> I wasn’t meticulous with checking spelling errors, sorry if there are mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yowsa how was that? Let me know


End file.
